We're the Same
by XbloodlyluvedX
Summary: Another day, another night I.N.K plays at my favorite club" Amuto, Rimahiko, Kutau


**Akane: my 2****nd**** one-shot x3**

**Ikuto: Amuto?**

**Akane: yesh :3**

**Ikuto: then write woman!**

**Akane: *glare***

**Ikuto: I-I'm sorry**

**Akane: anyways, I wrote this 4 my English class & my teacher liked it =D so enjoy.**

**Amu: Akane does not own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does.**

* * *

Another day, another night I.N.K will play at my favorite club. I.N.K is made of the three hottest guys in school. Their band name's are their initials. 'I' is for the lead singer, school playboy, and the guy with midnight blue hair and eyes, Tskuyomi Ikuto. 'N' is for the bass player, the school's basketball star, and the kind sensitive guy, Fujisaki Nagihiko. Lastly, 'K' is for the drummer, the school's soccer star, and the optimistic guy, Souma Kukai. I'll admit that they're good looking and can be nice guys at times when it's just them and their music is awesome but Rima, Utau, and I aren't going to become crazy fan girls.

"Amu!!" I snapped back to reality, back to after school with my best friends.

"You were spacing out again," Utau sighed and shook her head.

"Sorry."

"So are we going to the club tonight or what?" Rima asked.

"Of course we are. It's Friday, we always go to the club."

Mashiro Rima, also known as the Ice Queen of the school. She has a large number of fan boys because of her doll-like looks. Hoshina Utau, Japan's Pop Idol. No one knows who she really is except for Rima and me because she comes to school wearing a disguise. Plus, she's Ikuto's little sister; her real name is Tskuyomi Utau. As for me, the school sees me with this Cool-&-Spicy attitude but that's just a façade.

Every Friday night, the girls and I go to the club in town. We'd get ready at my house and then walk there since its closer. I dressed in a mini black skirt, red tube-top, knee high boots, and a silver cross necklace with matching earrings. Rima dressed in white skinny jeans, yellow blouse, and heels. Utau was wearing blue skinny jeans, a tight purple shirt, a leather jacket, and boots. **(Akane: I really don't wanna go on bout their outfits -_- that's as much as I'm givin u xP) **We looked hot.

We're on our way to the club when we bumped into THEM.

"Oops, sorry," Kukai apologized, helping Utau up.

"You girls okay?" Nagihiko asked, offering Rima a hand.

"We're okay, thanks," I answered for us as I took Ikuto's helping hand.

"That's good, we wouldn't want gorgeous girls like you getting dirt all over your clothes," Ikuto smirked at me.

I gave him a slight glare, "That playboy act won't work on us."

His smirk grew wider as he leaned down towards me, "Who said I was using it on my sister and the Shrimp?"

"What did you call me!?" Rima flared.

"Ikuto, leave Amu alone," Utau groaned.

"Fine," he sighed. **(Ikuto: dammit Utau!!....Utau: u cant go 2 sec w/o wantin 2 molest Amu cant u? -_-....Ikuto: (. . . .) …..Utau: I thought so)**

"So you girls are going to the club?" Kukai asked.

"What's it to you? Why don't you and your boy band make like your drums and beat it," Rima gave them her famous glare.

"Lame. You can do better than that, Rima-chan," Nagihiko snickered.

"Oh, she can," Utau laughed.

Rima grabbed a hand full of Nagihiko's hair and pulled it, making Nagihiko cry in pain. The look on Kukai's and Ikuto's faces told me, Rima did something wrong. Nagihiko quickly grabbed Rima's hair and yanked it. If looks could kill, Nagihiko would be deader than dead. The two of them started pulling each other's hair, Kukai and Utau cheering them on.

"This is surprising," I stated after three minutes of the hair pulling.

"How so?" Ikuto said in his husky voice.

Rima and Nagihiko stopped pulling their hair to listen and Utau and Kukai got quiet.

"You guys aren't like we thought you'd be. You guys are different."

"Well, of course. You of all people should know what it's like to put up an act," Kukai crossed his arms.

The girls and I got quiet. We really should've thought of that. I feel bad now.

"We're sorry we thought that way of you."

The guys looked at each other and shared a smile.

"We'll forgive you under one condition," Nagihiko smiled at us.

We stared at them and waited for their condition. They stood in front of us and took our hands, "You dance with us tonight."

"Okay!" we agreed happily.

"Come on, Utau! Race ya!"

"You Are On, Drummer boy!"

And they sped off to the club.

"Hope you can dance," Rima said walking with Nagihiko.

"Hope you can keep up," he smirked at her and I saw her give him a glare but there was a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Let's go, Amu. We don't want to be late, do we?"

I started walking when I felt myself get lifted, "What the—Ikuto! Put me down!"

"No can do, princess."

"I-Ikuto!"

* * *

**Ikuto: that was lame**

**Akane: *takes out bat & beats Ikuto w/ it* :[ **

**Amu: omg! What happened 2 him?!**

**Akane: *looks at the bat in her hands then throws it across the room* I have no idea**

**LiLa: Plz R&R**


End file.
